Circle and an X
by MogaRoca
Summary: I was never a people-person. But when I met Jay I began to get second thoughts. Follow me on my journey as Jay, Alex, and I try to solve one of the many mysteries that revolve around Masky, Hoodie, and the dreaded Operator. {Rated T for language} *This takes place around the Entry after Masky breaks his leg*
1. Chapter 1

My old truck rumbles into the driveway of my small house. I keep the key in the ignition so the headlights wash over the tall trees around my house. You see, I live in the forest, far away from civilization. In fact, it takes my almost two hours to drive to the nearest gas station. I'm not a people-person. I like to be by myself and my sketchbooks. Yeah, I guess it's pretty stupid, a girl no older that twenty living out in a cabin in the woods by herself far from civilization.

I stare out my dirty windshield; the woods seem really peaceful tonight. I lick my cracked lips and grab my purse from the passenger seat. I scatter through the mess inside and finally pull out my small handgun. I set it on the dashboard and sigh, pressing my back further against the leather seat. I'm what you can call paranoid. I have around ten guns stored in my house. Hey, a girl's gotta be prepared. I rub my chilled hands and shut off the truck's engine. I then slip my gun into my jacket pocket, grab my purse, and clutch tightly onto my keys.

I hike up the walkway to the stairs of my house. With every step I take on the creaky stairs, I can't help but feel as if they're going to collapse under my weight. I'm not fat or anything, in fact I'm actually pretty petit. I was bullied a lot when I was little on account of being so small.

I finally reach my door and push the keys into the slot. I turn them and enter my house. I don't have much in the house, actually. All there is are furniture and paintings. I have a couch, a T.V., a laptop, an easel, a small coffee table, a fridge, a hot plate, and a small mattress that lies on the floor. I flop down onto my couch and toss my purse on the coffee table. I pull out my gun and lay it gently down on the couch. My house has only three rooms, the bathroom, my bedroom, and the living room which is attached to the kitchen.

I lie down on the couch, pressing my face against the soft cushions. Today has not been the best of days. I was almost fired from my job. I work as a photographer in a Wal-Mart. My boss said that the pictures I had recently been taking were completely sloppy and that if I didn't shape up he would fire my no good, sorry ass. I had apologized and swore I would work harder, but after I left his office and closed his door I gave him both of my middle fingers.

I look up at my television and sigh. I'm not in the mood for Animal Planet. So I stretch out my limbs and head over to my room, where my laptop is locate. I pull it out from its case and walk back into the living room, I then plop down on the couch and open it up. I open to YouTube and cock an eyebrow. Was I on this earlier? The page shows a channel that I never heard of before, MarbleHornets.

I click on the video titled Entry #1. I lean back on the couch while the video plays. I become confused as to what I am seeing, so I continue to watch the videos until I finally come to a conclusion that these two men are actually brilliant film makers. I watch until I get to the 38th episode. The battery on my computer dies and I jump when the laptop gives off some music signaling it's shutting down.

I close the screen and set the computer off to the side. A pained look stains itself upon my face. 'What a strange series…'

I get up and walk to the bathroom, my arms swinging by my sides. I turn on the shower and strip down to my skin. I then step into the tub and begin to wash myself off.

* * *

After my shower I go into my room and slip into some pajamas. I sit down in my bed and sigh a little. 'After watching all of those videos, I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep.'

I crack my knuckles and lie down, staring up at the ceiling. A sudden knock at the front door startles me and I give a cry of surprise. I rush into the kitchen and grab my gun. No one, and I mean no one, ever comes to my house. I press my back firmly to the wall next to the door and peek out the peephole. Outside is a tall man who looks to be in a lot of pain. I wince and take a deep breath. I then unlock the door and swing it open, training my gun on the man.

* * *

AN: AUGH! Please don't hit me! {curls into a ball}  
My brother gave me puppy dog eyes. He wanted me to make a story for MarbleHornets. I really can't say no to him. He'll find a way to make me do it. I WILL NOT PUT ANY SMUT IN THIS STORY! I'm sorry but I really don't want to add any Lemons or Limes into this. I might make the protagonist begin to have a crush on Jay, or something. Well, she still doesn't have a name so I'm open to suggestions! ^.^

I DON'T OWN MARBLEHORNETS!


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa!" he cries out, falling backwards.

I keep my gun locked on him and glare. "What are you doin' here?"

The man looks up and I almost drop my weapon. The man is that one guy from MarbleHornets!

"J-Jay?" I aks.

He stands up slowly and looks me straight in the eyes. "How do you know my name?"

"I-I watch your entries on YouTube…" I answer, my gun still trained on him.

"Can I come in? I'm hurt pretty bad…" he says looking down.

I flick my eyes down to his side. His shirt is torn, revealing purpled skin.

"What happened?" I asked.

He shuffles his feet. "Uh… Masky got to me…"

I nod slowly, I know all about him. "Oh… you mean Tim."

Jay nods and winces. I widen my eyes and give a gasp.

"Oh! Please come inside!" I say, grabbing onto his shoulder gently.

He winces but allows me to lead him inside. I close the door behind us and take him over to the couch.

"S-stay here, I'll go and get my first-aid kit." I say hurridly.

He nods and settles further into the couch. I rush into the bathroom and grab onto the first aid kit. I run back into the living room and stop, almost falling over. Jay has his shirt lain out over the back of the couch and he's laid out on the couch, asleep. I blush and sit down on the floor near him. His chest rises softly. I open the kit and pull out some ointment. I spread the cream out onto my fingers and press them onto his side. He hisses in pain and I pull back.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" I quickly say.

He turns a little and I apply the cream more gingerly. I then wrap some gauze around his waist, a blush on my face the whole time. After I'm done I sit back down on the floor.

"Um, Jay?" I ask, kind of quietly.

"Hmm?" he asks.

"How did you end up out here?"

He stiffens and rolls over to face me. "I was filming. I had just rewatched one of Alex's tapes and realized that the area in the film look like some of the area around here."

I nod as if I understand, which I don't. I place a hand over my shoulder, grasping onto my scars.

"Where is Alex?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." He answers stiffly.

I look down at my lap. 'So he doesn't want to talk about it…'

"W-well, you should get some sleep. I'll take the couch-"

"No, no. That's alright, I don't want to impose."

He begins to get up but immediately falls over. I scramble to help him up.

"Hehe, maybe I should stay put…" he says sheepishly.

I smile and lead him to my room and help him lie down. He seems a bit flustered but I ignore it. I get up and flip off the light switch. I walk back into the living room and lock the door and window. I then lie down on my stomach on the couch and scream into the cushions.

'THIS IS THE WEIRDEST NIGHT EVER!'

* * *

AN: I made a boo-boo. This chapter is supposed to be apart of the first one. I'm sorry! {bows} Pwease fogive me? T~T

Yea, I do realize that Jay is kinda OOC.


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up I immediately rush into my bedroom. The bed is empty and the sheets are neatly folded. 'Was it all a dream?'

I walk back into the kitchen and turn on the stove. I put on the kettle and prepare to make myself some bacon and eggs. It's a Saturday so that means no work. I pull out the egg carton and the small package of bacon. I set them out on the counter and walk over to my window. I open the shades and look out into the forest. I almost fall over in shock.

Outside Jay holds up his camera and walks around. His lips move but I can't make out what he's saying. I'm not very good at lip reading. I groan and walk back over to the counter and peel open the bacon package. I then proceed to dump out the contents onto a pan. I crack open the eggs and drizzle them out onto a different pan. I sigh and move the bacon ever so slightly with a spatula.

I jump when the door opens.

"Oh, sorry." Jay apologizes.

I turn and give a little smile. "You're fine."

"You making breakfast?" he asks nodding to the stove.

I nod and continue to poke at the food. An uncomfortable silence settles around us and I begin to feel nauseous.

"Um, so how did you sleep?" I ask attempting to make a conversation.

"Good, really good. How about you?"

I turn and realize that he has his camera pointed at me. I blush and turn back around.

"Quite well, thank you." I say. "The food'll be done in a minute or so. You can sit at the table and watch T.V. or something until then."

He nods and walks into the living room. I mumble a few curses and rub my arm. It got really cold in here. After the eggs calm their popping I split them in half and set them onto two separate plates. I then pick up the bacon with the spatula and put two on each plate. I pick up the platters and bring them over to the table. I set the plate with the larger serving in front of Jay.

"Here you go." I say softly.

I grab some silverware and place them out on the table.

"Thank you." Jay says.

We eat in silence. I finish my food first and get up to set it in the sink.

"Um, I'm going to have to leave after this." Jay says.

I turn and smile. "Okay. Be safe alright?"

He nods and gets up to set his plate in the sink. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome." I say.

Jay waves and exits the house. I watch after him, desperately wanting him to stay. He's the first friend I've made since I moved out into the woods. I sigh and look back down at the sink. Suddenly I hear a scream and I jump, startled. I rush outside and see Jay being tackled by a masked figure. Masky!

I run down the steps in my bare feet and try to push him off of Jay. He grabs onto my arm and twists it. I cry out and attempt to bite his arm. He throws me to the ground and jumps on top of me and raises his hand. I scream when I see him clutching a sharp looking rock.

"Jay!" I scream "Help me!"

Jay tackles Masky and I roll over and rush to my truck, opening the door. I pull out the shotgun I keep under the seat and grab for some bullets. I push one of the shells into the gun and point it at the two struggling men.

"Hey!" I shout making them look up "Get off of him you little shit."

I aim the gun straight at Masky's head. He jumps up and rushes into the woods. I want to pull the trigger but I remember that Tim was one of Jay's friends. I lower the gun when I see him disappear.

"You alright?" I ask Jay.

He nods and staggers to his feet. "We have to get out of here."

I look at him. "We? No, no, no. I'm sorry. I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

"You don't understand," Jay says getting closer to me "You know what's going on. He'll come after you too."

"Then I'll be ready for him." I say walking back to my house.

"He'll kill you!" Jay shouts.

I stagger and grasp onto my scarred shoulder. Can I really risk it? I turn towards Jay and sigh.

"Can you wait for a little bit while I go get ready?"


	4. Chapter 4

I rush to my closet and pull out a few pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts. I throw them into a duffel bag and run into the bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush and paste. I grab my hair brush and run back into my room and pull out some undergarments and also throw them in the bag. When I go back to the living room I grab the first aid kit and lean down to peer under the couch. I grab my flashlight, pocket knife, and emergency bullets. I set them in the bag and rack my mind to see if I might need anything else.

I jump when Jay enters the house. He looks over at me and puts a finger to his lips.

"It's okay," he says. "Just me."

I nod and tighten the straps on my duffel bag. I walk over to the counter and grab my giant money jar. It's full of hundred dollar bills and coins. I look over at Jay and smile sheepishly.

"I don't trust banks." I say softly.

He smiles and nods his head. "I don't either. Ready to get going?"

I nod and begin to follow him out. I grasp my shotgun in my hand and shift the duffel bag so I can pick up my purse. Jay looks back at me and gives an amused smirk.

"Need some help?" he asks sweetly.

I nod and hold out my purse and money jar. I move my items so I'm able to hold them better.

"Okay, now I'm ready." I smile.

Jay nods and I follow him out the door. I decide to leave it unlocked and continue to follow Jay down to my truck. He sets the things in the bed and I mimic his actions.

"Hey, do you think you could give me a lift to my own car?" he asks, turning towards me.

I nod and slip into the driver's seat. Jay settles himself down into the passenger's seat and I start the truck's engine.


	5. Chapter 5

As we drive, I can't help but begin to hum along with the radio. The song is familiar but I can't quiet place it.

"Um, do you know this song?" Jay asks.

I look over and smile "No, at least I don't think I do…"

Confusion covers his face but I ignore it and begin to concentrate on the road. Hmm, should I stop to pee or continue to hold it for the next whoever knows?

Before I can say anything Jay opens his mouth.

"Uh, hey…" he pauses "Do you think we could stop at a gas staion?"

I almost sigh in relief, so he needed to go too.

"Sure." I say and get ready to pull over.

* * *

We pulled into the gas station over three hours ago! What is keeping him?

I'm actually sitting in my truck as I ramble to myself. I hope he's okay…

I growl in frustration and jump out of the car, my eyes stinging from the sudden mist that had developed. I sigh and storm into the gas station. The guy behind the counter eyes me wearily and I walk over to him.

"Oh, hi!" I say with mock happiness "Do you know where my friend is?"

The man frowns a bit and gestures to the bathrooms.

"Uh, yeah. He's been in there for a while. He came out only a few times to grab a drink from the fountain…" the man says hoarsely.

I stare at him for a second and walk towards the men's room. The man stutters but immediately becomes quiet again. Weird…

I open the door and enter the rather clean restrooms. I look around and cock an eyebrow.

"Jay?" I call out.

No reply…

I look inside all five of the stalls and take a peek outside the small bathroom window. Did he crawl out of this?

I sigh and begin to walk back towards the bathroom door. I trip and collapse onto the floor.

"Ow!" I groan and rub my sore knees, moving into a sitting position. "What the hell…?"

I look down and realized I tripped on a drain, but the drain grate was loose. I move the grate enough to look down the dark hole. It's wide enough for two full grown men to crawl into. He must've gone in here.

I stand up, prepared to jump into the hole when I hear the bathroom door squeak open. I become frantic and try to come up with a quick story of why a girl was in the boy's room. I turn and almost shriek.

"M-Masky!" I say in a hushed scream.

The masked man cocks his head and slowly begins to walk forward. I stumble back and cover my mouth, trying not to scream. Where's the guy from behind the counter? Did he really not see Masky walk in?

My back hits the wall behind me and I frantically grope around for the window while keeping my eyes glued to the masked killer. He seems to be amused by my antics so he speeds up his pace and I whimper.

"S-stay away!" I say loudly, my words more courageous than I feel.

Masky advances and jumps me. I wrestle with him, grunting. I try to pull off his mask several times, but he scratches at my arms. He overpowers me quickly and straddles me against the floor. He pins my wrists against the white tile with one hand, with the other he begins to pull out a sharp kitchen knife. I scream and writhe underneath him. For a small guy, he's pretty powerful; then again I'm even smaller.

"P-please!" I gasp out, his weight now being pressed onto my stomach. "S-stop this!"

Masky raises his knife and begins to bring it down…

"HEY! GET OFF HER!"

We both freeze and I move my head to look at my savior. He's semi tall, with smoothed brown hair and he's wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses. He has a few bruises on his face and his mouth is turned into a hateful frown.

"I said 'get off her.'" The man says again.

Masky jumps off of me and tackles the stranger. I gasp in a breath of air and roll onto my side, sobbing like a baby. I listen to the men's struggles and jump when the bathroom door slams shut. I don't want to, but I slowly look up from my preotective ball. The man from before sits on the ground, groaning silently.

I want to reach out and help him, but I stay still and watch as the man shakes violently. He suddenly turns towards me and I flinch back. I begin to push myself closer to the wall and the man gets up and sighs. He watches me and slowly paces over.

"Stay away, you son of a bitch!" I snarl.

The man stops and kneels down to my eyelevel. He smiles softly.

"Hey, there." He whispers "I won't hurt you, alright?"

I stiffen when he reaches out to me and I back up even further. The man sighs and pulls his hand back. He stands up and walks over to the grate. He peers down into the inky blackness and looks up at me.

"Did you come out from here?" he asks.

I shake my head no. He frowns and glares at the hole. He then shoves the grate cover back over the strange abyss and walks back over to me. He leans against the wall and I curl into a tight ball again.

"You know," he says "You remind me a lot about that girl in the woods. The one that was murdered over four years ago? You have the exact same face and body structure." I blush and try not to move. I feel the man bend down next to me.

"It's a sad story, really." He continues "Want me to tell it?"

I don't move which makes him lean in closer.

"Alright then," he whispers harshly "Once upon a time, there lived a wonderful little girl who was loved by everyone. Everyone except her evil stepmother. She hated that little girl just because she was so nice and smart."

The man takes a breath and chuckles. "The little girl's stepmother came up with a plan to get rid of the little girl, so she killed the girl's father. She then went after the little girl, but not with force. Oh no, the stepmother was much too clever for that. Instead she began to say all sorts of nasty things about the little girl. Like how she tortured herself, worshiped horryifying demons, and eventually became insane and killed her own father. The little girl was so angry and horrified of her stepmother that she killed the woman in front of many people. The people were afraid and decided to lock up the little girl in the asylum not too far from the town. The little girl lived at the asylum where she eventually became crazy and murderous. She somehow got out of her room and killed all of the nurses and doctors. She than went on a rampage through the town, slaughtering all of those who had wronged her. After her killing spree she ran into the forest."

The man pauses and I can feel his cold eyes bore into my skull.

"Can you guess what happened? No? Well, it's simple really, the little girl couldn't live with the guilt of her crimes so she killed herself. Just used her own butcher knife and slit her throat. The authorities found her a few days later. But by then, all that was left was a few bones and some vital organs."

My shoulders shake violently from my dry sobs. How does he know about this? Why is he doing this? That-that bastard!

I look up from my protective ball and glare up at the man. I recognize his face.

"Alex…" I snarl.

He seems to be surprised, but it quickly fades.

"Ah, so no wonder you two look the same." He chuckles darkly "You are the same."

I want to jump up and punch him but lie on the floor. Emotionless, silent, and completely frozen. The man sighs and stands back up to full height.

"It is surprising though." He says "I at least thought you'd be able to fend for yourself. But I guess your killer instincts have left you."

With that he stands up and leaves the mutilated bathrooms.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know how long I lie there on the ground. But the lights began to flicker a little after Alex had left. I think I fell asleep a few times. No one ever came into the bathrooms and I fear the worse for that guy behind the counter.

_How did he know about us?_ My voice whispers into the bathroom_. He couldn't have known. He must have looked us up. He probably killed that man. What was his name? oh yeah, J-_

"Shut up!" I shriek, covering my ears with my own hands. "Just shut the hell up and leave me alone!"

My voice chuckles and begins to chatter to herself quietly. I mumble some obscure things, like 'He's alright' and 'He didn't touch our friend' and 'You'll be alright.' I flinch when my voice hisses.

We are so pathetic! She snarls. We should be sepaerated! I am the powerful one here!

I flinch when she says 'I' and not 'we' like she usually does. It's rare of her to speak of herself in a singular way.

"J-just sh-sh-shut up!" I snarl.

My voice hisses in pain and begins to wilt back to her own little void.

"J-just leave m-me-me alone…" I whisper hoarsely.

The door slams open abruptly and I shriek and curl into a ball. Strong arms wrap around me and flail, kicking my legs.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down it's just me!"

I stop when I hear Jay's familiar voice.

"J-Jay!" I cry out and tackle him into a hug.

He chuckles but returns the hug. I sob into his shirt, not caring if it got soiled.

"H-he came!" I sob into his shoulder "H-he tr-tried to k-kill me!"

I feel Jay stiffen and he quickly stands up, dragging me along with him. I look up from his body and whimper.

"Alex?" Jay asks "What are you doing here?"

Alex glares at me and I hide my face into Jay's chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alex says. "She's not who you think she is."

Jay sets his hands on my shoulders, pushing me behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Jay snarls.

"I'm talking about her." Alex says, pointing an accusing finger at me. "She's a cold blooded killer, just like them."

Jay glances at me over his shoulder and I shake my head. "Wh-what?! You're such a liar!" I shout back at Alex.

Jay's face turns pale for half a second but regains his composure quickly.

"Hey, don't you dare start to pin all this crap on her!" Jay shouts.

Alex chuckles deeply and walks over to me. I flinch and Jay steps forward, blocking Alex from my view.

"Stay away from her." He growls.

Alex sighs and rolls his eyes. "You really don't know anything, do you?"

Jay's eye twitches but he scoffs. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying." Alex says swaying to the side "Do you even know her name?"

Jay stammers but looks over to me, he's at a loss for words.

"Sally." I whisper hoarsely, unsure of why I actually said it "My name is S-Sally."

"Suicidal Sally." Alex smirks. "She's the one who killed everyone in that town in Texas and then 'killed' herself in the woods later. Apparently she didn't actually do that last part."

I look down at the ground as Jay's eyes widen in fright.

"That was you?" he breathes.

I look up, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I-I didn't mean to!" I stammer "It-it's just that I got so angry at them for locking me up and thinking so poorly of me!"

Jay takes a few steps back and almost loses his balance.

"M-my parents were in that killing…" Jay says, he looks as if he's about to cry. "You killed them?"

"I didn't know they were even there!" I begin to shake uncontrollably "If I had known I-"

"You'd do what?" Alex interjects "Come up with a better way at getting even with the townspeople?"

I shake my head furiously, "N-no! I would have-"

I stop, my throat beginning to close up. "J-Jay please…"

Jay just gives me a horrified stare and Alex walks up to him. Before he's able to say a word Jay rushes out of the room. Alex watches his form disappear and gives me a smile of hatred.

"See ya around, Sally." He sneers and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I crumple to my knees and sob uncontrollably. My shoulders shake tremendously and cries rip themselves from my throat.

"I'm sorry!" I shriek-sob "Pl-please, I'm sorry!"

I collapse and curl into a ball. My shoulders shake and I try to stop my tears, but they continue to come forth. Flashes of my life begin to flash in front of my eyes and I begin to cough violently. What the heck? I continue to cough and hack until I gag. I finally give one final throat tearing cough and spit out some blood. I groan and feel something inside me snap.

_He wants us to come and join him._ She whispers, her voice also sounding hoarse. _We should do as he says. _

"N-no…" I cough again, clearing my throat "They made it clear they-"

_Not them you idiot!_ Her voice is shaking now, as if she's frightened.

"Then who?" I sit up and wince.

_The Master… the OpErAtOr…_ She says.

I stiffen. "Why-why would he want us?"

_He says he has plans for us._ Her voice is thick with worry.

I lean back and wipe away a few extra tears. "Well he can go to He-"

The coughing fit comes back and I retch, coughing up another squirt of blood.

_He's here!_ She quickly disappears and I look up.

Big mistake.

Above me is a tall faceless figure. It wears a black suit and a read tie. Long tentacle-like appendages sprout from its back and writhe in the air. I gasp, trying to scream, but nothing comes out. The figure cocks its head and its head twitches. A long black line evolves onto the being's 'face'. Slowly the line spreads out, forming a cruel imitation of a smile. The smile widens and grows long teeth.

The figure leans down to my eye level and a long black tongue emerges from the mouth. The appendage gives my cheek a long lick, that's when I'm able to form a noise. Unfortunately it's not very intimidating.

'So YoU aRe ThE cRaZeD cHiLd…'

The voice sounds like hundreds of other voices overlapping each other. I stiffen and stare up at the figure in horror.

'ToThEaRk… CoMe HeRe…'

The grate at the center of the bathroom slides away slowly. Masky crawls out from the hole and swiftly rushes over to us. He tilts his head to the faceless figure.

'ShE iS tHe OnE YoU hAvE tOlD mE aBoUt?'

Masky nods swiftly and the faceless figure looks back to me and its tentacles wiggle. The inky things reach out to me and pull back numerous times. I can't keep an eye on all of them so I glare at the figure.

"Wh-what do you want?" I spit.

Masky begins to step foreward but a tentacle stops him.

'NoT nOw, ChIlD.' Slender Man says to me 'aLl WiLl Be ExPlAiNeD lAtEr.'

One of Slender's long, black tentacles reaches over to me. I stare at it in horror. I begin to shake uncontrolobly.

"I-I…I can't move!" I scream.

The tentacle shoots foreward and presses itself onto my forehead. I scream in pain and blackout.

* * *

NO ONE'S P.O.V

Masky bolts foreward and catches the girl before she collapses onto the floor. Her skin has gone deathly pale and her face is clammy. He tilts his head and brushes some of her hair out of her face. He turns back to Slender Man and gives a nod.

"She's out cold," he whispers.

Slender nods and turns towards the bathroom grate. He points to it and then looks back at his Proxy and his soon-to-be student.

'ToThEaRk, TaKe ThE gIrL tO yOuR pLaCe Of ReSiDaNcE,' he says 'mAkE sUrE sHe Is ReAdY fOr ToNiGhT.'

The masked Proxy gives a nod and swiftly jumps into the hole, careful not to harm the unconscious girl in his arms. Slender Man watches the duo disappear into darkness then closes the hole with the grate seal. He gives a hiss, now time to take care of those two pathetic excuses for mortal life, Alex and Jay.


	7. Chapter 7

HER P.O.V

When I wake up I realize that a great weight surrounds me. I hiss in pain and try to rub my eyes but I can't move. I begin to panic and look down at my-no, _our_-body. I then realize there isn't a mist that covers my eyes and I tilt my head. i sigh, exasperated.

"Wake up!" I hiss. "We are not in the bathrooms!"

The body stays completely still and I begin to grow angry.

"If we don't wake up, they will come back!"

The body remains still. I want to slap the bitch.

"Oh you're awake…"

I look up and stiffen, if that's even possible. "Y-you…"

'Masky' crouches down in the shadows his face looking at the floor.

"Get up, bitch!" I hiss "We have to move!"

Masky looks up and tilts his head. He finally stands up and walks over to us. He leans over our body and stares straight into our eyes. His own peepers are a pretty shade of blue.

"Why do you speak in the plural sense?" he asks.

I tilt our head. "Huh?"

He sighs and repeats his question. "Why do you speak in the plural sense?"

"W-well-we-uh…" I never really understand why I speak with 'we' and 'us' instead of 'I' and 'me.' "We're used to it, we suppose…"

He grunts and kneels back onto the ground. "Why don't you get up? You're free to walk around, if you'd like…"

I stare at him and look away sheepishly. I can't- no, I shouldn't even be talking to him! But a part of me wants to…

"We can't…" I say hoarsely "It's like we've forgotten…"

Masky straightens up and takes hold of our hand. "Alright," he says "I'll help you."

He slips one of his arms under our legs and the other under our arms and lifts us easily off the bed, like we weigh nothing. He then sets our feet. He holds onto our shoulders and I try to move our legs. They don't even budge. I continue to try, concentrating all of my energy at my legs. Finally, after we break out into a sweat, I scream in rage. Masky tenses and keeps a firm hold on our shoulders.

"It's alright," he whispers "Would you like me to help you around?"

I force our head to nod and he picks us up again. He walks around the room for a little bit and I'm able to see out the window. It's very dark outside, but I can make out the outline of some trees. So we must be in a forest.

"Shall I take you downstairs?" he asks suddenly.

"We would like that." I answer, still gazing out the window.

He nods and then walks out of the room. We're in a long hallway now. The wallpaper is peeled and yellowing. The floor is covered in a thick carpet roll that might have been a sort of orange color at one point in time, now it's a dull brown. Masky, still holding us, strides down the hallway. I concentrate energy to my arms, this time only my left one. It twitches and Masky stops, looking at it curiously. I will it to flex and slowly it clenches into a fist. I concentrate with all my might and the arm reaches up to Masky's neck and drapes itself around his shoulders. I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding and look up into Masky's face. His eyes are kind and seem to be happy.

"Well done," he says and continues his tread to the downstairs floor.

As we walk I continue to focus my energy on my other arm, it works much more easily than the other one. Probably because I tried it out already. As we walk down the stairs I'm able to move both my arms perfectly. As we reach the bottom floor I take a look around. There's a room on either side of us and I point to the one on our left side. Masky walks into it and I look around. This room is rather large and a few pieces of toppled furniture litter the floor, covered in dusty white drapes. The floor, on the other hand, is neatly polished, which I think is a little strange. A large fireplace sits on the far wall and I tug in Masky's jacket so we can get a closer look. I brush my fingertips along the strange stone of the mantel, though its dusty, I'm able to feel every detail.

"It feels strange," I say and Masky chuckles.

He then brings us into the other room, which is much smaller. I think this must be the kitchen. A small table sits in the center, a chair on either side. A refrigerator lines the wall, next to it are a stove and a rusted sink. Unlike the living room, this room has a door. A white one with mesh netting sitting right next to the sink. I point to the door but Masky shakes his head.

"Not yet," he says and turns around "You're not ready. Would you like to see the bathroom?"

I glare at him; I really want to go outside. But I finally sigh and give brief nod at his question. I want to see what our body looks like. He takes us back upstairs and through a door I hadn't noticed before. The room is small, even smaller than the kitchen. Inside are a shower, cabinet, toilet, and a sink. The cabinet is connected to a mirror and I gasp at our reflection. I see Masky, but in his arms is someone I don't recognize. Her hair is long, black, and ever slightly curled in a corkscrew fashion. She wears a sleeveless dress that's white at the brim then fades darker and darker until it's an inky black at the hem. She also wears a velvet corset that's a strange gray color and her feet are covered in black heeled boots. Her eyes, though, are the most frightening. She has no irises or pupils. Her eyes are straight black. And her skin is completely pale, not one freckle, mole, or bruise to be found. This girl is so pretty that I reach out to the glass to touch it, expecting to feel warmth. But the figure also reaches out and presses her palm to the glass, right in front of mine.

"Th-that's us…" I say and look up to Masky.

He nods and moves a bit, setting me down on the edge of the tub. He then opens the medicine cabinet and pulls out a small white bottle. He rattles it and unscrews the lid. He opens his palm and two white pills fall into it. I stare at him as he moves his mask up ever so slightly and pops the pills into his mouth. He then swallows them, without even a sip of water. Seeing this reminds me of the show _House M.D._ when the doctor takes the Vicodin without any water. I smile a little. Masky adjusts his mask and looks over at me. He then leans over and turns on the water for the tub.

"You can take a shower or bath if you want," he says as he leaves the room "There's towel under the sink. Scream if you need anything."

He then closes the door and I listen as his footsteps recede. I look back at the water, expecting it to be a muddy brown. But, surprisingly, it's a nice and clear. I begin to think of a way to take off the dress. I feel around the back for a zipper or some buttons. Once I find the zipper I smile in triumph. I unzip it and shimmy out of the dress, but I make it only down to my waist when I realize that I won't be able to take it off all the way without standing up. I blush, knowing that I have to ask Masky for help. Now, though I've never been in a body before, I know for a fact that you're not supposed to ask for help getting undressed. I grumble and sigh.

"Um, Masky?" I call out. "Can you-"

The door swings open and I see his blue eyes widen. He turns his head around quickly.

"Oh! Um, sorry," he says softly "Wh-what did you need?"

"I can't get out…" I reply.

Masky finally looks at me and I cover my chest, glad that we're wearing undergarments. He tilts his head and I blush.

"You-you don't have to help me if you don't want to…" I sigh.

"N-no I will," he says and walks over.

He helps me stand up and I wrap my arms around his neck for support. I blush as hard as I can. Suddenly I hear the door small shut and I feel Masky stiffen.

"Crap!" he curses "My hands are stuck!"

He moves, trying to free his hands and I begin to panic. Suddenly someone walks up to the door, they wear a dark brown hoodie and have a black mask. Read markings in the shape of eyes and a frown are imprinted on it. They freeze when they see Masky and I's little predicament.

"Masky?" they ask, their voice is really gruff "I thought what you're doing is Slendy's job…"

His hands still caught in my dress, Masky spins us around so I'm facing the tub and he's facing the visitor.

"H-Hoodie!" he exclaims "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Uh-huh," Hoodie says "Well, I need to talk to you after you're done."

I hear Hoodie walk away and Masky swears. He fumbles with my dress and gives one final tug. He tries to pull away from me but I fall against him, trying to support myself with my shaky arms. I frown at his jerky movements to move me away. Our body is dangling off of him and I grab at him before I fall completely on the floor. Like before he grabs onto our shoulders, propping us up. he averts his eyes from ours and I feel a little hurt. He sits us down on the edge of the tub and gives a nod.

"Um, sorry about that," he says "I have to go out for a little while, will you be okay?"

I nod and he rushes out of the room and the door closes after him. I slip out of the rest of my clothes and settle down into the water. I lean against the wall and sigh. What happened to Her?

* * *

A/N: Wha's up mah peeps? For those of you that might be confused, Sally's voice has taken over the body. In the original concept her name is supposed to be HER, but I want to know if you all think she should have a different name. I hope Masky isn't too OOC. But hey, if he is then I can make up for it by introducing Hoodie into the story, right? Right? okay...

Until next time,

~MR


End file.
